


Reflecting Pools

by StubbornDodecahedron



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Sheik (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StubbornDodecahedron/pseuds/StubbornDodecahedron
Summary: I found this while cleaning out a hard drive of mine from 2016. It's a little drabble where Sheik reflects on his friendship with Link after link comes to his aid. It takes place after bongo bongo jumps down the well.
Relationships: Link/Sheik (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Reflecting Pools

The world was vaguely coming back into focus. The pain didn’t hit immediately, but when it did, it was extraordinary. Sheik tried to cry out, but found that anything beyond a shallow breath sent sharp shooting pain up his side and across his chest. Footsteps echoed. He was in a chamber of some sort and someone was carrying him. Sheik tried to move to see where he was or who it was taking him wherever it was they were going. “Don’t,” It was the Hero. The Hero he was supposed to be protecting. He was right in warning him not to move; his body was a mess of breaks and minor lacerations. It started flooding back to him; the attack on the village, the well, that monster. He had been battered and exhausted when the seal broke. Link had been there. He had been next to him in an instant after the monster attacked, or perhaps he had simply blacked out long enough for it to seem that way. Being thrown thirty some feet will do that to a person.

A gasp left Sheik as he was laid gently into the water. It drew him from his thoughts as the strange tingling sensation came over him. It was however, short lived. A stifled scream through grit teeth escaped him as his bones snapped back into place with sickening cracks and pops. It left him gasping and did nothing to help how disoriented he was. The tingling sensation returned, soothing his pain as it finished mending his wounds. His breath calmed and Sheik opened his eyes, only realizing now how they had been screwed shut. A fairy was floating above him. They must be at a fountain. 

A light tug brought his cowl down and he turned to lay on his side so he could wash the drying blood from his face. He didn’t bother to pull it back up afterword; it was soaked with water and blood anyway. Sheik finally took a moment to take in his surroundings and spotted the Hero sitting next to him on the steps that lead into the shallow pool. He was better off it seemed. Sheik could see cuts and scrapes quickly closing up. Two fairies fluttered around him, one a pink healing fairy, and another a blue one that was presumably Navi. “You brought me all the way here?” Sheik asked, though it was clear that was the case. He figured they were in the fountain hidden in Zora’s domain, the one closest to the village. “Yeah, I was worried the song wouldn’t take both of us, but…” Ah, not Zora’s domain. They were by Death Mountain crater. That made more sense. 

“Thank you, Hero.” Sheik said as he pushed himself to sit up. When he turned his head to address the other again he found the boy starring wide eyed at him. Worry momentarily gripped him before he remembered he hadn’t put his cowl back up. Link had never seen his face before. A hand reached up to touch it before quickly withdrawing when Sheik began to back away. “Sorry,” Link turned away to hide his face that was being overcome by a blush that crept to his ears. “It is alright. Warriors are permitted to reveal their face when among comrades or…friends.” Sheik didn’t have friends, not anymore, not under the circumstances. The Hero, Link, he had become the closest thing he had to a friend now, Sheik supposed. Even if the Sheikah had done his best to keep a distance, rather literally in the beginning– the boy had caught him stalking him in the field on the way to the water temple and insisted they might as well travel together if only to sleep in shifts. Despite all that, they had developed a unique sort of friendship. He could see the other smile even as his face was turned away. When Link turned back to him and dared take another look, there was a small smile on Sheik’s face as well for the first time since their quest had begun.


End file.
